Finding Love in the Past
by Moonlight and Midnight
Summary: *COMPLETE* Lily and James don't get along. But with a slip of the hand they accidentally end up in 1912, on the Titanic! Will they survive the terrible night at sea and still be able to find their love? In the past?
1. The Time Turner

                                                Finding Love in the Past

Summary: Lily and James don't get along, until one incident sends them back in time to the Titanic. Will they survive? Will they fall in love? Read and find out. Please review its my first fic.

            Prologue:

            Years and years ago on April 11,1912 Titanic left Queenstown, Ireland and started it first and last voyage to America. But years later when Lily woke up that morning in Hogwarts she never knew that's where she would end up, in the past. 

                                                            *~*~* 

Ch.1 The Time Turner   

            Lily Evans was talking to her best friend April at breakfast on the morning of April 11 the day started out as every other day. When the mail came the students of Hogwarts got their usual letters, what was different was that an owl dropped off a package in front of Lily.

            "Who's it from?" April asked. April was Lily's best friend and had always been since they were little. They were both delighted when they got their letters to Hogwarts. When they came to Hogwarts they meet Jacqueline an unstable but kind girl with strawberry blond hair and sapphire colored eyes. The three had become inseparable from the time when they were all sorted in Griffindor. Even though they had many similar personalities, they looked completely different. Lily had long red hair and beautiful green eyes, April had always been jealous of Lily's green eyes even though April had light brown hair and reddish-brown eyes.         

            "It's from my cousin, it's a little early for my birthday I wonder what it is." Lily started to unwrap the small package and gasped at what it was. "Look she sent me a time turner." She picked up the card and read out loud, "Lily, Happy birthday! I saw this and I had to get for you're birthday. The reason I bought it so early was because the Ministry is trying to get these recalled soon. Happy Birthday!" Lily laughed and said, "leave it to her to buy me something that would soon be banned."

(A/N- I wrote that because in the third book, the time turner had to be ordered) 

            "Are you going to use it?" April asked and then added, "Because I could think of some people who would love to control time."

            "You don't control time with it, you just go back in time," Lily corrected. 

            "Same thing."

            "Hey, morning, how come you guys didn't wait for me?" Said Lily and April's friend, Jacqueline.

            "Because you were still sleeping." April said.

            "You could have woken me up. Hey what's that?" She asked looking at the time turner as she sat down.    

            While Lily and April explained to Jacqueline what a time tuner is, James, Sirius, and Remus where at the other end of the table discussing what to do for the day because Peter is sick in the hospital wing after their last adventure; "Sirius, Sirius!" James said, "Remus, he's daydreaming again."

            "I am not." Sirius said finally snapping out of it.

            "What was it this time?" Remus asked.

            "Do you have to ask," James said sighing, "He's always staring at the same person."

            "Who?"

"April, Lily's friend," James said while he pointed out the brunette girl to Remus. "I wish it was someone else because if he ever goes out with her, April, Jacqueline and Lily would be with us the whole time."

            "What's wrong with that?" Sirius asked while staring at April again.

            "You know why, " James, said, "I've always hated Lily ever since first year."

             Remus remembered although no one knows exactly why, It seemed that Lily Evans and James Potter would never get along. Once, they were assigned partners in potions class, it had started to be another boring class but then Remus had heard arguing and then a splash, When he looked over at the source of the noise he saw Lily and James covered in the potion they were making. Apparently they never forgot that episode even though; they were now in their seventh year. Of course there were many more occurrences in several other classes. By the end of first year all the teachers had learned to never partner Lily and James again. 

            "Sirius, just ask her out, I don't know why you're stalling, you never stalled when it comes to asking girls out before," James mentioned. "Oh my God, could it be, is are little Sirius in love?" James said in a mocking tone. "Or is she the only girl in our year that you didn't snog?" James and Remus laughed at James' joke while Sirius just stared at April who was now laughing at one of Jacqueline's many blond moments. 

            "Padfoot, just ask her out," Remus said in a reassuring voice. "Come on what's the worst she'll say?"

            "She could say no," Sirius said miserably.

            "Well, you'll get over it, come on, give it a try," James said.

            "If it would make you shut up then fine, I'll ask her," Sirius said heatedly as he walked to where April was sitting. 

            "He must really be in love or something, because that is the first time I ever saw him like that," James said while eating a piece of toast. 

            "Oh damn," Lily said, "I forgot something. I'll be right back." Then she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

            "April, could I talk to you for a minute?" Sirius said trying not to sound nervous. "In private." 

            "Um sure, " April said while she followed him out of the hall. 

            Jacqueline, being really nosy got up and followed them with James and Remus right behind her. She saw April and Sirius talking in hushed voices and she took a step back and collided with Remus. Remus then gave her and James a signal to follow him. He led them to a secret passage that took them to the top of the stairs. The three crept as close as they could to April and Sirius without being caught.

            "What do you want Sirius?" They heard April say with confusion.

            "I…I just wanted to ask you a question," Sirius said to April.

            Oh that's original, James thought. Just then they heard a noise behind them. Lily had just turned the corner and spotted James, Remus, and Jacqueline. 

            "What…" Lily had just started to say but stopped when she saw what they were doing. She said to herself, oh, they're spying on April and, is that Sirius? I'm so confused! 

            Just when Sirius was about to ask April out, he saw a group of people spying on them. "What are you guys doing up there?" He asked when he found out who was in that group. 

            "Nothing," Jacqueline said innocently, "What makes you think we're doing something?" Everyone rolled their eyes. James, Remus, Jacqueline, and Lily started to walk down the staircase. Just then Lily's hands slipped and dropped the time tuner she was holding. It bounced off the top step, and rolled down the long staircase. She tried to grasp it, but it just bounced out of the way, she raced down the stairs after it. The time turner then rolled across the floor. James who was closest went to pick it up. Lily was close behind and reached it at the same time as James. Their hands touched the time turner at the same time. Suddenly, everything was going blurry; all Lily could see was James and the time turner.

            April screamed in horror as she and everyone else saw Lily and James disappear.  

            "Where the hell did they go?" Sirius yelled, "and what where they holding?"

            "It was Lily's time turner," April said stunned. 

            "But that means," Remus said," that Lily and James are now in the…"

            "Past," Jacqueline finished.

                                                            *~*~*


	2. RMS Titanic

AN: Hi thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. I also don't own the Titanic. I only own the characters I made up.  

Ch.2 RMS Titanic

            Lily held on to the time tuner with difficulty. She and James were spinning; she closed her eyes, she was dizzy, she had to let go of the time turner. Then suddenly the spinning stopped, she opened her eyes. The next thing she knew she was being thrown across a plain white room. She cried in pain as she landed on her back. "James?" Lily said as she stood up and looked around the room. "James!" She yelled. Oh no, where is he? She thought. _Where am I? _She started to panic. Her heart was beating more rapidly than usual. She spotted a door to her right and opened it. Where am I? She stepped out of the room and into a plain hallway with pale olive green carpeting. She heard voices and they seemed close by. Thank goodness, _people_, they can tell me where I am and where James is. 

            James, who was more confused then Lily, was walking down a long corridor. Where is everyone? A minute ago I was in Hogwarts and now _I don't even know where I am._ He turned a corner and found himself face to face with a young man who looked to be the same age as James. "Hello?" James said out of the shock of seeing someone.

            "Hello," the young man said. He reached his hand out to shake James' hand. "My name is John."

            "Oh, sorry," James said and shook John's hand. "My name is James. Um, I don't want to sound weird, _but where am I?_" 

            John looked confused at his question and asked," You mean what part of the ship?"

            James' eyes widened, "ship? I'm on a… I mean yes, I got lost. What part of the ship by the way?"

            "We're near the stern, on F deck." John said. He looked at the floor and picked up a piece of paper. "Is this your ticket?" 

            "Umm, yes," James said and took the ticket from John. He glanced at it and there was no name, only a room number, he put it in his pocket. And then added, "I must have dropped it." 

            "Were you on your way to the general room before I bumped into you?" John asked. "Because if you're lost I can lead you there."

            "Sure, I need to find someone anyway." James said and then followed John down the corridor and up a flight of stairs to the general room.

            Lily had just walked into the room where she heard voices from which turned out to be the general room. She looked around and saw lots of people chatting while little kids were running around playing tag. She walked around the room and saw some people her own age, but no sight of James. I'd never think I would think this but _where is James_? Just then she looked at the doorway and saw James being led into the room by a tall guy with light brown hair. She walked towards him and for the first time in her life, she was happy to see him. The guy he was with walked away as soon as James saw her. She whispered in his ear, "James, do you know where we are?"

            He then led her to a table and they sat down. Music started up in the background and some of the adults started to dance. "Lily, I found this, " he said as he took out the ticket from his pocket and handed it to her. "We're on a ship."

            Lily's eyes widened in alarm as she examined the ticket and then said, "we're not just on any ship, we are on the Titanic!" James gave her a confused look and she added. " Look at the year James, its 1912. We're in the past, and what's worse is we are on the Titanic." 

            "Oh my, we're in 1912. Wait a minute, the object I picked up in the entrance hall was a time turner wasn't it?" When Lily nodded, James asked "do you have the time turner with you?" 

            "No, I thought you had it, now what are we going to do?"

            James thought for a while and then said, "no big deal we could just search the ship until Titanic gets to wherever it goes." 

            "James, Titanic kinda sinks."

            "Oh well we could search until it sinks and then get into a lifeboat once we find it."

            "James you're so stupid."

            "What?"

            "You need to read more, the Titanic sinks and has only enough lifeboats for around half the passengers. Also we're in third class, meaning we might not reach a lifeboat."

            James' eyes widened in horror and said, "I'm too young and handsome to die."

            Lily rolled her eyes. He is so full of himself. I can't believe I get stuck in the past with only him and what's more I'm on a ship that's going to sink. Why me? Why? Why me? "Why me!" She said out loud shaking her head.

            James was watching her; he thought she was going crazy; maybe I should slap her. No, there are too many people here, he decided. 

            "Oh no," Lily said after she snapped out of her 'why me' trance. She looked at James' ticket and asked, "Where am I going to sleep?"

            "Definitely not with me, so don't even ask."

            "I'm not asking," Lily said with slight anger in her voice.

            "Yes you were." James said. "You want to sleep with me."

            "No, I don't."

            "Yes you do."

            "You are so God damn conceited."

            "At least I had a love life."

            Lily was offended at that. She had a boyfriend but not anymore of course. She jumped up from her seat. "Do you want to start something?"

            James stood up and said, " Don't be stupid, I could take you on any time."

            "You want to fight, I'll beat you up right now." When James just laughed at her she added, "Bring it on." 

            "Calm down. You can't be serious. That is something I'd expect from your crazy friend Jacqueline." 

            Just then they noticed that the music had stopped a while ago and everyone, even the children, were staring at them. John came over to James and said," James, stop fighting with your girlfriend, you're causing a scene."

            "She is not my girlfriend." 

            "Oh, sorry, you two look like a couple." Soon the steerage passengers started to go back at what they were doing before Lily and James' little dispute.

            "What is that suppose to mean?" Lily and James hissed at the same time. 

            "Nothing, I'm sorry." And with that he walked to a girl with blond hair and started to talk to her. 

            "Well, I have to go and find a room to sleep in now so bye." Lily went down the stairs to D deck. Please, don't let me get lost, she said to herself. She found another staircase and went down it. She looked around and sighed relief when she found some of the third class rooms. She reached in her pocket and took out James' ticket. Sorry James, she thought, looks like you're sleeping somewhere else tonight. She located the room with difficulty. When she opened the door she looked around and to her relief didn't see any sign that other people had this room also. I get this to myself? The walls were painted white with a reddish floor. There were two bunk beds across from each other and a sink on the wall in between them. Oh well, I'll only sleep here for three nights, she thought to herself as she sat down on a bed. 

            James was about to go to his cabin, when he realized Lily had his ticket. That bitch, she planed this. She probably thinks I don't even remember the room number. Well, I don't, but I can remember. I know it ended with a 6 or was it a 9? 

            Lily was about to fall asleep when there was knock on the door. When she opened the door and saw James she tried to shut the door. James, being on the quidditch team used his quick reflexes and stopped the door from closing. Being way stronger than Lily, he easily opened the door and walked inside. "James, get out this is my room."

            "No its not, you stole the ticket from me and you know it."

            "Well, where was I supposed to sleep?"

            "What about me? I need to sleep also," James said defending himself. "Look, there is more than one bed, we'll just have too share the room."

            Lily thought for a moment, sat down on her bed and said, "fine. It's only for three nights anyway."

            "What! The ship sinks in four more days?" 

            "Shush, shut the door, people will hear you."

            "Okay, let me get this straight. Well only have until the 14th to find the time turner and get the hell out of here."

            "That's basically it." Lily said. "Now I'm really exhausted, so let me get some sleep." Lily lied down on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

             James, being tired too fell asleep on the other bed across from Lily.

                                                            *~*~*


	3. Day 2 the 12th

A/N: Hi, thank you for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long to update. Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter; do I look like JK Rowling? I also don't own Titanic, I think some millionaire does, but I'm not sure. 

                                                            *~*~*

Ch.3 Day 2- the 12th 

            Lily woke up at 8:00 the next day. Before she opened her eyes she said to herself, that whole thing about going back in time was a nightmare. When I open my eyes I'll be in my bed at Hogwarts. She opened her eyes. "Dammit." She got up from her bed and saw James sleeping on the other side of the room. "Why couldn't this be a bad dream?" She asked out loud. She was about to leave the room when she realized she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her wand and conjured three dresses, simple like the ones she saw the other girls in third class wearing even though she hated wearing dresses. She got dressed quickly and quietly not wanting to wake up James. She then conjured a hairbrush, a toothbrush, toothpaste, etc. She got ready to go to breakfast and before she left she decided to wake up James. "James, wake up," she said shaking him slightly. But all James did was turn over and moan. "James!" She said louder and shaking him more. Still sleeping, James reached out and grasped Lily around the waist and pulled her on his bed next to him. "James, let me go!" Lily yelled as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. But he was too strong, "James!"

            "Uh, what?" James had just woken up and saw Lily in his arms. "Lily what do you think you were doing?" 

            Lily stood up and faced him, "James you grabbed me, and all I was trying to do was wake you up."

            "Oh, sorry," James apologized while getting up.

            "You also need to conjured some clothes to wear and whatever else you need."  

            "Fine, are you always this bossy?" James asked with a smile. 

            "No, now get dressed, I'm going to breakfast," Lily said heading to the door and then added," if I can find it." 

            As soon as Lily shut the door James got up and conjured what he needed, and got ready for breakfast. When he left for breakfast ten minutes later he found the dining saloon by going to F deck. (Their cabin is on E deck incase you forgot) As soon as he reached the room, which was four times as big as the general room, he looked around for Lily. He found her and sat down next to her, starving. "What's for breakfast?"

            "There isn't much choice. There is oatmeal porridge, smoked herring, jacket potatoes, _I have no idea what they are_, tripe, _yuck_, or Swedish bread with marmalade."

            "Tripe? That's sickening." James said with disgust. 

            "Are you ready to order?" a waiter asked James and Lily. At the same time they both asked for the bread. 

            When they finished their small breakfast, Lily asked James to go with her to get some fresh air. After walking around the decks for hours they finally found the door that would take them outside. "Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed.

            "What?"

            "Look at the ocean! It's so beautiful." 

            James looked over the deck and saw a beautiful navy blue ocean surrounding the Titanic. It looked like they were all alone in the ocean, that thought was surprisingly comforting. Comforting? How is the thought of being alone in the ocean on a ship that will sink comforting? It must be the sea air, James remembered hearing once that the sea air does crazy things to your mind. 

            Lily was also staring out into the endless blue ocean. I could stay out here forever, she thought. Then at the same time she realized how cold she was even though it was only April. She shivered.

James noticing her took her by the shoulders and said, "Lets get you inside before you freeze."

"No, I want to stay out here," Lily said quietly. She leaned against his chest in protest.

            "But you're cold," James said and started to stroke her long red hair. 

            Lily lifted her head and looked into James attractive blue eyes, while he gazed into her emerald ones. She whispered, "I want to stay…" Before she could finish her sentence James leaned in and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back at first tenderly and then more passionate. Suddenly, they heard a door open and they stopped kissing immediately. A small group of people came out on deck. Lily who just realized she kissed James said, "I should go inside, you're right I'm cold." She turned to leave and paused for a second before she opened the door.

            James called after her, "Lily, wait."

            Lily stopped walking when she was half way in the door, then thought for a second and went inside. When she closed the door to her cabin a couple of minutes later, she was confused about what happened on deck. What was I doing? She thought. I'm supposed to be looking for the time turner, not kissing James. I should go and start looking for that time turner. She took a shawl with her just incase she went outside again. 

            James was sitting in a chair on the promenade thinking. I hope we get off the ship in time. He looked around; Titanic is so huge and beautiful. To bad this will all be at the bottom of the sea. Then he thought of the people who would die, that thought was making him sick. Trying to think of a pleasant thought, he thought of when Lily and him kissed. The thought confused him. The kiss had been different then others. Being a marauder, he had kissed girls before. But this one was different, even though he couldn't describe it. I should look for the time turner instead. He was about to get up when Lily walked through the door and saw James sitting in a deck chair. 

            "James, you should be looking for the time turner not relaxing."

            "I'm thinking of where it should be," He lied.

            Lily sat down on the chair next to him. "What if the time turner isn't on the ship at all? What if we don't find it?" 

            "We'll find it don't worry," James said comfortingly. 

            "Do you think so?"

            "Yes." There was an awkward silence that followed. James who was now starving said, "let's go eat lunch." And lead Lily to the dining saloon.

            After eating an appetizing lunch of rice soup and biscuits, Lily and James spilt up and searched for the time turner, but it was difficult because there were locked gates blocking the third class from going to the higher decks. After hours of searching, they meet in the general room. The search was unsuccessful. "Now what do we do?" Lily asked. They were sitting in a corner of the room. 

            "I don't know." James said. 

            Lily thought for a minute and then suggested, " This is just a thought but we could disguise our selves as second class passengers and look for the time turner. And if its not there then we could try first class. Besides I want to see more of the ship." 

            James laughed, "that could work, but we only have two more days to look. I'd be shocked if we find it." 

            "Don't be so negative."

            "Just look at the chances. We have two days to search six more decks on the biggest ship in the world in 1912."

            "Well, wait a minute, yesterday you didn't know anything about Titanic and today you're an expert."

            "Well, I conjured a book about the Titanic and read the important facts." 

            "I'm impressed," Lily said. "What else did you find out?" 

            "Well, it strikes the iceberg at 11:40." James lowered his voice," and sinks at 2:20." 

            "That's not a lot of time to get out of third class when the iceberg hits. We might not be able to get to a lifeboat. Oh no, James we can't get into a lifeboat."

            "What? Why?"

            "We'd be taking someone's place. We can't do that."

            James thought for a minute and then replied, "not really. You see most of the lifeboats were half full anyway. So we wouldn't be taking anyone's place in a lifeboat. As long as its one of the first."

                                                            *~*~*   


	4. Day 2 Continued

A/N: Hey! (I'm really hyper right now) Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry but this chapter is kinda short. Also, sorry it took so long to update, I got writers block and then I started to read a book. (Which is a rare occasion these days) I would tell you what the book is called but I think Midnight (my partner) would yell "NOT ANOTHER ROMANCE! GET A LIFE AREADY!" (She doesn't like to read romances, although she is writing A Twist Of Fate) Well I talked too much so here is chapter 4 of my fic. (Don't get mad) Bye! 

Ch.4 Day 2 Continued

                                                ~Meanwhile in Hogwarts~

            Jacqueline was sitting in the Griffindor common room alone. She was concerned for Lily and James. When they disappeared her and Remus told the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore was even now trying to find Lily and James. Remus, who sat down next to her, interrupted her thoughts.

            "Are you okay?" Remus asked in a concerned voice.

            "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

            "Have you seen Sirius anywhere lately?"

            "Um, I think he's with April snogging somewhere."

            Remus was amazed at what happened in the past two days. Sirius and April were going out, James is missing in the past with Lily, even though James and Lily don't get along. And yet nothing happened to Remus, or Jacqueline for that matter. " Sure you're okay?"

            "Well, it just that I'm lonely. Lily is in the past with James doing who knows what and April is snogging Sirius and I don't have a boyfriend."

            "I know what you mean, I don't really have anyone to talk to either." Remus sighed. "Hey Jacqueline, want to go visit Hogsmeade with me?"

            "Sure, but how?"

            "Follow me," Remus said and he led Jacqueline to the secret passage to Hogsmeade.

                                                            ~In 1912~

            Lily and James were walking along the second class promenade. It was the middle of the day. They disguised themselves as second class passengers, unlocked a gate with James' wand and searched the second class public places. They couldn't find the time turner anywhere. "Well, we still could try first class tomorrow," said James confidently. 

            "Right, tomorrow." Lily was getting tired, her and James searched everywhere in second class for the time turner.

            James took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We'll find it, don't worry."

            "I'm tired of looking. All we've been doing is looking for the damn time turner. I just want to have fun for a change."

            James who was still holding Lily's hand said, "Lets go." And he led her towards third class.

            "Where?" 

            "You'll see."

                                                            *~*~*

            "James, no." 

            "What? You said you wanted to have fun." 

            "But I don't know this dance." Lily said while James was dragging her by the hand to the dance floor. The third class was throwing a party.

            "Just do what I do." James took Lily's other hand and they started to dance. 

            The party lasted for hours, James and Lily decided to go outside and see the sun set. "Having fun?" James asked while looking at the sunset and holding Lily's hand.

            "Yes," Lily faced James and added, "Did anyone ever tell you how handsome you look in a tuxedo?"

            James laughed, "no. But you look so stunning in the twilight. The way the sunlight reflects off your beautiful hair. " He leaned in and kissed Lily and she kissed him back. They broke apart to breathe and then kissed each other again more passionately than before. Then they heard a noise from across the deck. 

            "What was that?" Lily asked in a whisper.

            "I don't know."

            Lily started to walk to the source of the noise. Then she tripped on her dress and fell down on her ankle. "Ouch!"

            James went over to Lily and asked, "Lily, are you okay?"

            "I'm fine, I just hurt my ankle. I think I'll just go to the cabin and lie down." Lily tried to stand up but when she put weight on her ankle, she shouted in pain. She sat back down on the floor. James picked her up off the floor. "James, what are you doing?"

            "Relax, I'm taking you to the cabin so you can lie down." James began to carry to the door.

            "James, I'm fine. I can walk." Despite Lily's arguing James carried her to their cabin easily. When Lily was lying in her bed she thanked him and fell asleep.                      

                                                            *~*~*    


	5. First Class Trip the 13th

A/N: Hey I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy; I had midterms. I was studying like crazy for them. But it paid off; I got a 99 on my world History/ Cultures exam! All hail me! And then I got so depressed I couldn't write because Ewan McGregor wasn't chosen for the part of Remus in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! Midnight and I were crying hysterically, when I found that out. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews! (Except for two, which I'm not even going to bother to mention) Here is chapter 5! Bye!   

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. I also don't own the Titanic. I only own the characters I made up.  

                                                            *~*~*

Ch.5 First Class Trip- the 13th 

            James woke up and yawned loudly. He was still a little tired. He stood up and stretched his arms and then he glanced at Lily who was still sleeping peacefully. She looks like an angel, James thought. He didn't want to wake her but he had to. He kneeled down next to Lily's bed. "Lily," he said softly. "Lily, wake up."

            "What?" Lily asked keeping her eyes shut.

            "Get up," James said quietly.

            "Do I have to?" Lily asked opening her eyes.

            "Yes," James said smiling at her. "Come on we still have to find the time turner." He kissed Lily's forehead and stood up. 

                                                            *~*~* 

                                                     (Hours later)

            Hours later Lily and James were walking around the A-deck promenade in their first class clothes that they summoned. They were searching for the time turner. "See anything?" Lily asked.

            "Yes, I see the ocean,"

            "You know what I meant." Lily said cutting him off.

            "I was only kidding, jeez, why are you in such a bad mood?"

            "Because this dress is really tight. I can hardly breath."

            James opened a door that would take them inside. As soon as they went in they saw a beautiful room with a white floor and oak walls. To their left was a hallway that would take them to the lifts (elevator), even though they didn't know that. Lily and James walked straight and found themselves at the base of a staircase. In the middle of the staircase there was a statue of an angel holding a light. They looked up and gasped in surprise at what they saw. A wrought iron and glass dome that let sunlight from the outside in was above the staircase. The sunlight reflected off the black iron and gold railings. It also reflected off the angel and made it look like the angel just came down from Heaven. Lily and James were amazed. Lily looked beyond the angel and saw a carving, two women with a clock in the middle. (Its Honor and Glory crowning Time for all those who didn't know what it's called.) "Hard to believe this is all on a ship."

            "Sometimes its hard to believe we're _on a ship_, I can't tell if we're moving or not," James whispered. 

            "James, look," she pointed to a young women wearing an expense blue dress coming towards them. "It's Jacqueline!"

            James' eyes widened in shock, "but that's impossible, she's supposed to be in Hogwarts." 

            The young women who looked like Jacqueline was about to walk past them, Lily had to find out who she was. "Jacqueline?"

            The young women stopped and turned. "Are you addressing me?" When Lily nodded she added, "No, I'm sorry. My name is Kathleen."

            Lily said, "I'm sorry, you look like my friend." This girl isn't Jacqueline; she's not even British, Lily thought, she's American.

            "I haven't seen you before on this ship, but you do look familiar. I think it's amazing on how huge and grand Titanic is," Kathleen said.

               "Yes it is. Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Lily, and this is James."

            "Are you two married also?"

            Lily blushed slightly, "oh no, no James and I are just, er… friends."

            James' eyes showed disappointment, although no one noticed. Just friends? After all this we're only just friends?

            "I hate to be nosey, but you said your married?" Lily asked.

            "Oh yes. Infact I'm on my honeymoon." Kathleen had a dreamy look in her eyes. She then looked past Lily and James and said, "There he is now, Max."

            "Yes honey?" The man called Max said while walking towards them.

            James and Lily gasped the man looked exactly like Remus! While Kathleen was introducing Max to James and Lily, James was in shock. What is going on here? James thought. First Kathleen looks like Jacqueline and now this Max looks like Remus. And they're married! 

            "I'm really sorry, but Kat and I must get ready for dinner. We would appreciate it, if you two would join us." Max said.

            James looked at Lily and replied, "We'd be delighted."

            "Great, how about we meet in the à la Carte restaurant in one hour?"

            "Prefect, we'll see you then," Lily said. When Lily and James started to walk back to their cabin, Lily whispered, "James what about the time turner?"

            "Lil, weren't you saying just yesterday that you were tired of looking for the time turner?" James said taking hold of her hand. "You also said you wanted to wanted to have more fun."

            When they were back at the cabin Lily was trying to fix her hair, when she brought up the subject of Kathleen and Max. "The only difference between them and Remus and Jacqueline is the accents. I almost thought it was them for a second."

            "Can't be," James said. "I got it! They're Remus and Jacqueline's ancestors!"

             Lily thought about that and then added, "Can't be. Then they would be related." Lily's eyes widened, "James, we're in the same Divination class, right?"

            "I think so."

            "Didn't the professor mention something about déjà vu?" (Thanks for correcting me; I'm the worst speller in the world) 

            "Do you think I even pay attention in that class? Besides déjà vu means…"

            "I know what it means. But then the professor said not to confuse it with memories of your previous life."

            "Previous life?" James repeated, "Are you talking about reincarnation?" 

            "Yes, it all makes sense now. Kathleen and Max are Jacqueline and Remus in a past life!"

            "Wait, let me get this straight. Jacqueline and Remus were _married_ in a past life?" When Lily nodded, James laughed and added, "that thought creeps me out." 

            Lily laughed, "I think it's cute. You can tell by the look on Kathleen and Max's faces that they are in love." Lily stood up and said, "let's go, we don't want to be late."

                                                            *~*~*

                                                     (Hogwarts)

            April and Jacqueline were finishing their homework when they saw Sirius and Remus come in the common room. "Detention is over already?" April asked not looking up at them.

            "Yeah, it was nothing." Sirius sat down next to April and Remus sat down on a chair. 

            After a couple of minutes in silence April said, "I wonder if they'll come back."

            "April, don't worry about them, they'll be fine wherever they are." Remus said reassuringly. 

            "I bet they're arguing right now," Sirius said. "Hey, that will take our minds of their safety, a bet."

            "Fun," said Jacqueline after she put the finishing touches on her homework. "I bet you 5 sickles that when they come back that they'll be a couple."

            "You're on, that will never happen."

            "Jacqueline! That is so mean, Lily and James might never come back and you're making bets!" April said loudly. "They could _die_."

            "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking." Jacqueline said to April and then added to Sirius, "Make it 10 sickles." Remus laughed. 

                                                            *~*~*

                                                        (In 1912)

            "That was an interesting dinner," Lily said when her and James reached their cabin. They had just returned from their dinner with Kathleen and Max. Kathleen talked about how Max is a successful banker. You could tell by the way she talked about him, that she was very proud and very in love.

            James took off his jacket and tossed it on his bed when someone knocked on their cabin door. James opened the door and said, "hi John, what do you need?"

            "Nothin, I just wanted to say that a party just started and you and your friend could come."

            James looked over at Lily and said, "Do you want to go?"

            "Yeah," Lily replied and her, James, and John walked to the general room together. 

                                                            *~*~*  

            A/N: Hi again well what did you think? Please review; I don't care if it's a bad or good review. (Actually, when I get bad reviews I usually scare Midnight.) Bye!     


	6. A Good Morning And A Bad Night

A/N: Hey people! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I know I say this every time I update but I am really really sorry for not updating! I always get writer's block! And then I got all these ideas for the last chapter, so I wrote it all down, and then I let Midnight see what I wrote and she was like "You wrote this?" Well, I'm going to stop talking crazy talk so bye! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic (J.K. Rowling does) except the one's I made up. I also don't own Titanic. (And I don't want to either I heard the place is haunted) 

Ch.6 A Good Morning And A Bad Night

                                                            _*Dream Sequence*_

            _Lily was running along the boat deck, she had to find James. When she finally saw him, he was with Kathleen and Max. "James!"_

_            "What's wrong Lily?" James asked. _

_            "James, the ship is sinking we have to get to a life boat!"_

_            "That's impossible, the Titanic can't sink," Max said._

_            "Max is right Titanic is unsinkable," Kathleen joined in._

_            "What's wrong with all of you?" Lily exclaimed, "Titanic struck an iceberg almost two hours ago! We have to get off the ship!"_

_            "Leave! Are you mad? This ship is so stable, there is no way I'm stepping foot in a small, dark lifeboat. Besides, this is only a drill." Kathleen said trying to calm Lily down. "But its strange," she looked at Max and added, "why would they have a drill at 1o'clock in the morning?"_

_            Tears started to form in Lily eyes from frustration. Why aren't they listening to me? She looked around, she saw other people acting like James, Max, and Kathleen. Why isn't anyone getting on a lifeboat? The ship is sinking! Lily walked to the edge and saw some lifeboats paddling away. Away from the ship, away from her. What frightened her most about that was that the lifeboats looked so empty. When she turned around she saw some passengers looking panicked and some worried. I have to get them to a lifeboat, she thought. "Lets ask a crew member what's happening," she said to them._

_            "That's an excellent idea, I'm freezing out here," Kathleen said. They started to walk near the bow. When they reached the first lifeboat they saw, James was about to ask the crewmember what was happening when they over heard a conversation._

_            The elderly women in front of them turned to her husband and said, "We have been living together for many years. Where you go, I go." They turned and started to walk away from the lifeboat. _(A/N: That really happened!)

_            Lily's eyes started to tear up. She heard Max ask the crewmember what was going on. She heard his response; he said that the ship was going down. She looked up and saw the terror in Kathleen's eyes. Max turned to Kathleen and told her to get into the lifeboat. She was about to agree but then she heard women and children only. Lily saw it in her eyes, fear of losing Max. She couldn't do it; she couldn't leave him behind. "Lets get into another lifeboat, one that allows men also," Kathleen said pleadingly._

_            "No! We have to get into a lifeboat!" Lily screamed. _

            "Lily!" James said.

            Lily gasped and sat straight up. 

            "Lily, are you okay, you were screaming in your sleep." 

            James looked worried. She stared in his blue eyes, eyes that reminded her of the ocean. Tears started to stream down her face. "I had a nightmare, of Titanic, no one would listen to me. The ship was sinking and no one would… no one… listen…" Lily started to cry. 

            James sat down next to Lily and held her comfortingly. "Its ok, you'll be fine." 

            Lily rested her head on his shoulder. Her crying subsided. She thought of what happened at the party. Her and James had fun talking while John danced with a blond girl. Later they were introduced and all four of them talked. They found out why John and Linda, the girl John danced with, wanted to go to America. James and Lily had to make up a reason for going to America. But they all had fun nonetheless. 

            James looked down at Lily who was now sleeping. He leaned against the wall and thought for a while. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep still holding Lily in his arms.

                                                            *~*~*

The early morning sunlight shown through the small porthole, Lily opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up. She looked around and saw James' bed empty. She wondered where he was, she tried to get up, but felt someone holding her back. She glanced behind her and saw James, still sleeping with his arms around her waist. He looks so innocent when he's asleep, Lily thought. She tried to get up slowly, not wanting to wake him, but that only made him hold her tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder, thinking to herself how comfortable she was. 

                                                *~*~*

                                        (At Hogwarts, A/N: I love switching to Hogwarts in this fic, it annoys people.)  

            _She walked into the pitched black room only with a flashlight. She glanced around and saw something on the floor in front of her. She picked the object up. A knife? What's a knife doing in the middle of the floor? She then noticed something on the tip of the knife. She held the knife to the glow from the flashlight. She gasped as she dropped both objects to the floor. The flashlight blacked out as it hit the floor. She jumped back, when she saw what was on the knife. Blood. Her heart started to beat faster, her mind was racing. She stood there in the dark room, when suddenly someone grabbed her by the neck. _

            "Jacqueline!"

            "AHH, OH MY GOD!" Jacqueline screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped off the chair she was sitting on and fell to the floor. She looked up and saw Remus, laughing, standing behind the chair she had been sitting on. She smiled, "don't EVER do that again, you gave me a heart attack!"

            "I'm sorry," Remus said while helping Jacqueline up. "What were you doing that made you so jumpy?"

            "I'm sorry, I was reading my favorite mystery novel. And the main character just found a bloody knife. And, so, yea…" Jacqueline said, thinking about how stupid her answer was. Just then she realized that everyone in the common room was staring at her. She blushed slightly and yelled out, "sorry, I had another blond moment!" Everyone turned away and started to complain that that was Jacqueline's third blond moment this week. Jacqueline looked at Remus and asked, "So what do you want?" (A/N: Don't get mad at me, Jacqueline is actually based on someone I know)

            "What? Oh yea, I was wondering if you saw Sirius around here somewhere." 

            "Umm, now that you mention it, I haven't seen April for a while. Do you think we should look for them?" Just then they heard the portrait open. They turned around and saw Sirius carrying April. "Am I seeing things?" Jacqueline asked.

            "I don't think so."

            When Sirius walked over to them, he laid April on the couch and before they could ask he said, "she twisted her ankle." 

            "Really?" Jacqueline and Remus said in unison.  

            "Yes, why do you think Sirius carried me here?" April asked.

            "Well, lets see, you two were missing for a long time, and I just saw you carrying April in here. So you two eloped." 

            April rolled her eyes and said, "yea let me tell you I'm married."

            "WHAT!?!"

"I was kidding."

            "I was too. Fine, then what were you two doing when you twisted your ankle?" Sirius looked away and April blushed and turned her head so she wouldn't see Jacqueline. "OH MY GOD!" Everyone in the common room was now paying close attention to Jacqueline, who they all thought was going crazy for the second time today. Peter who was too scared to go anywhere near them, summoned popcorn and started to pig out (A/N: You can tell that I hate Peter cause this is the first time he's mentioned here). "YOU WERE SNOGGING AGAIN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOUR BEST FRIEND IS MISSING AND YOUR OTHER FRIEND IS HAVING A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SNOG SIRIUS! I have a headache now," Jacqueline said in a raspy voice, "I'm going to bed." 

            "What is wrong with her?" Sirius asked. 

            "She's just having another nervous breakdown, nothing important," April said.

            Remus however was concerned and went to go comfort Jacqueline.       

*~*~*

A/N: Hey I hope you liked the chapter! And I promise to try to finish chapter 7 as soon as I can. Bye! 

          


	7. The Fight

A/N: Hey! Look I finished chapter 7 as fast as possible! It still took longer than intended sorry. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews! And with out anymore waiting here is chapter 7!

Ch.7 The Fight

"Achu!"

            "Bless you. Lily, that's the fifth time you sneezed, are you catching a cold?" James asked Lily with concern. They were sitting in the general room after lunch.

            "I'm fine."

            "Maybe I should take you to the hospital on D deck. I don't want you to get sick."

            Lily looked at James with loving eyes and said, "You don't?"

            James, being really blind when it comes to women said, "No, Titanic is going to hit the iceberg tonight. You would be able to go outside and watch this historical moment if you're bedridden." 

            "Oh, right, historical moment." Lily said with disappointment and she looked away from James. She glanced around the room and was surprised to see the third class passengers just talking. They had a party every night so far, Lily thought. And then she remembered dancing with James, how she felt when he held her in his muscular arms… "Achu!" 

            "Bless you."

            "Thanks." She probably would never dance with him again if this cold keeps up, Lily thought. 

            "James! Lily!"

            Lily and James both looked up at the same time to see John and Linda walking towards then. 

            "Hi," Linda said. "We were just wondering if you two would like to come to another party tonight." She asked eyeing James with interest. 

            "Another one!?!" Lily said with exasperation.

            "Are you feeling well? You're all flushed," Linda asked with slight concern.

            "_I'm fine_… Achu!"

            "I don't know," said James, "Lily doesn't look to good." 

            "Ohhh, please say you'll come," Linda said with a pout. 

             Lily couldn't take it anymore; it was too obvious that Linda liked James. It was making her sick. "I need to lie down, I have a headache." Lily stood up to leave and was instantly dizzy. 

            James stood up and said, "I'm going to help her to our cabin." James helped Lily keep her balance and lead her to the cabin. 

            "They share a cabin?" Linda asked with surprise                                                                                                          *~*~*

            "Don't go," Lily protested. 

            "Why? It's just another party."

            "But you can't go, Linda is evil. Well, maybe not evil, but she likes you."

            "No she doesn't," James said, he sat down next to Lily. 

            "Yes she does, I'm not letting you go without me, who knows what she'd do." Lily rested her head on James shoulder.

            "Lily, I can't let you go. You're getting a fever!"

            "But…" Lily trailed off and closed her eyes. "I feel dizzy."

            "Here," James stood up and said, "Here, lay down and go to sleep."

            Lily laid down and closed her eyes and said, "only if…" Then Lily drifted off to sleep. 

            James figured Lily didn't want to wake up, so he thought he could walk around the ship. As soon as he shut the door he heard footsteps. Linda was walking towards him. 

            "Hey, lets go John is waiting for us," Linda said.

            "But I don't want to go…"

            But Linda didn't want to hear it, she griped James' arm and pulled him to the general room. James tried to get away but Linda was digging her nails into his arm.                

            Lily yawned and opened her eyes. She looked around the cabin and sighed, no wonder I got some sleep, she thought, James isn't here. I feel so much better now. Wait a minute; she looked at the clock, 11:20. Lily jumped out of bed and opened the door while thinking, if I find him with Linda, I'll kill them both. And with that she walked as fast as she could to the general room. 

            "James dance with me!" Linda said but to James it sounded more like an order. 

            "For the last time, no." James said he was starting to dislike Linda more every minute he was with her. 

            "James, it's only one dance. What could happen?" Linda said hopefully and pouted.

            "Linda, I don't want to dance with you, ok? I don't want to be rude, but I want to see if Lily is feeling ok."

            "But James…"

            "I don't want to be here, I want to be with Lily." He said raising his voice.

            "Why?"

            "Because I love her!" James said louder than intended. His eye's widened in surprise; he couldn't believe what he had just said.

            Linda glanced over James' shoulder and saw Lily standing in the doorway searching for James. Then Lily saw them, now is my chance, Linda thought. She quickly leaned in and kissed James.

James stepped away, and said, "What the hell is your problem?" But she was smiling at something behind him. He turned around and saw Lily with tears in her eyes. She then turned around and ran away as fast as she could. "Lily wait!"

                                                *~*~*

A/N: Sorry its so short. And I know that's a bad ending for a chapter but that was my sad attempt at an argument. And I'll try to update soon but I have tests at school for the next two days so that will be a nightmare. Please review!


	8. The Iceberg

A/N: Hey! I am so sorry about me saying I would update by Thursday. I   
have an excuse! On Monday, my band teachers said oh yeah don't forget   
on Thursday we have to go to Rowan University for a band contest. (Or   
something like that) Sorry again well here's ch.8! Enjoy.   
  
  
  
Ch.8 The Iceberg   
  
  
  
Lily slammed the cabin door and fell to the floor next to   
her bed. Tears ran down her face. She heard footsteps running towards   
the door, she quickly dashed to the door and locked it.   
  
The doorknob turned. "Lily, Lily unlock the door, please."   
James asked calmly.   
  
"Go away James!" Lily exclaimed.   
  
"Lily…"  
  
"GO AWAY!" A few moments later she heard him walk away.   
She leaned against the door and slid to the floor, crying.  
  
  
  
James walked away from the cabin with mixed feelings. He   
was angry, angry for being kissed by Linda. Why did she kiss me when   
she knew full well that I loved Lily? He thought. Then his mind   
flashed back when he first realized he was in love with Lily. It was   
this morning, he woken up and Lily was in his arms. He remembered the   
sunlight coming through the porthole. He also recalled the smell of   
Lily's hair. He felt so content holding Lily in his arms. He   
remembered thinking that this is where he wanted to be, with Lily. He   
had never felt like this before about anyone.   
  
Suddenly James felt the floor shaking slightly, it was   
barely noticeable, but he felt it. Then he heard a loud noise. What is   
going on? James thought, oh no. He quickly turned around and ran to   
Lily.  
  
  
  
(A few   
moments ago)  
  
Lily was still sitting against the door thinking, her   
cries subsiding. James, why did you kiss her? Her mind flashed back to   
the horrible scene. Linda talking with James in the middle of the   
room, Linda kissing him, and then James turned around and looked at   
her…with that look of guilt in his eyes. I should have known better,   
she told herself, once a marauder, always a marauder. She then   
recalled hearing about James at Hogwarts, about him having a new   
girlfriend every week. What makes me any different from any of his ex-  
girlfriends? Then her mind flashed to the times she spent with James   
since they were brought to the past; thoughts of her kissing him, and   
enjoying every moment being with him. She smiled inside; she had never   
felt happier when she was with James. Oh no, I think I'm in love with   
him! This is so confusing. Lily said out loud in to the empty   
room, "If I'm in love with James Potter, send me a sign!"   
  
As if on cue, Lily felt movement from underneath her. "Oh   
my God! It's a sign!" Lily stood up and sat on her bed. She wiped her   
tears away. Ok, she thought, I'm guessing that sign means I'm in love   
with James. Weird, it actually worked. Ok, if I'm really in love with   
James, he'll knock on the door in five seconds. 5…4…3…2…1… Ok never   
mind.   
  
"Lily! Open the door!"  
  
Lily instantly ran to the door and unlocked it. As soon as   
she opened the door, James walked in.   
  
James put his hand on her cheek, noticing the redness under her   
eyes, "Lily, are you all right?"   
  
She touched his hand before answering, "I'm fine."  
  
He didn't want to start another argument by badgering her,   
so he walked to the middle of the room looking around. "Where would   
the lifejackets be?"  
  
"The what? Oh, that was the iceberg," Lily said then added   
to a whisper, "not a sign."   
  
"Of course it was the iceberg, what did you think it was?"  
  
"Nothing. You're right, where are the lifejackets?" Lily   
changed the subject.  
  
"I'm looking." James looked on top of the wardrobe. "Found   
it, but there is only one." He held it up.  
  
Lily thought for a moment before saying, "well, we'll be   
on a lifeboat, so why would one of us need a lifejacket?"  
  
"Well…"   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
James opened the door to find John out of breath. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You will not believe this but we hit an iceberg." Seeing   
the non-surprised expressions on their faces he continued. "We struck   
an iceberg, the post office is already underwater. I wouldn't believe   
it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. This is serious; we need to   
get up top to the boat deck."   
  
"Give us five minutes to get ready. We'll meet you in the   
general room," James said to John.   
  
John nodded and left quickly.   
  
They didn't waste any time. They both put on their   
Hogwarts robes over their clothes. Lily used her wand to expand the   
pocket in her coat; she then put the rest of her Hogwarts uniform and   
her wand in the pocket. James did the same thing.   
  
"Lily, I think you should wear the lifejacket."  
  
"But I thought we didn't need one."  
  
"But what if we don't get to a lifeboat in time? We might   
end up in the ocean, that's why I would feel better if you had the   
lifejacket."  
  
Lily murmured, "You'd probably feel better if Linda was   
wearing the lifejacket."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, I don't know how to put this on," Lily said   
quickly.   
  
"Let me help." James put the lifejacket over her head on   
was now trying to secure it. Lily was trying to ignore the fact that   
James' face was only inches away from hers, or that James had his arms   
around her waist trying to secure the lifejacket. "I can't figure this   
out!" James said starting to get frustrated.   
  
"It's fine." Lily took off the lifejacket with difficultly   
and took her shawl. "We better get going." They left the cabin heading   
for the general room leaving the lifejacket on the bed.   
  
  
  
It took them twice as long to get to the general room   
because the hallways were crowded with passengers trying to find their   
way up. "Lily, James! What took you so long?" John said when he   
reached them.  
  
"Sorry, the hallways are so crowded," Lily apologized.   
  
"It's alright, I just got here myself," John said. "We need to get to   
the boat deck, but all the gates blocking the way there are all   
locked."   
  
Lily paled, "what should we do?"   
  
"We could go with everyone else and wait for the stewards to unlock   
one of the gates, mind you that will take a lot of time. But we will   
get into a lifeboat."  
  
James thought for a moment and realized that John didn't know that   
there were only enough lifeboats for about half the passengers on   
board. "I think we should find our own way up."   
  
"Ok, lets go."   
  
"Wait," Lily said, "where is Linda, shouldn't she be here?"   
  
John didn't notice the coldness of her voice and answered, "she didn't   
believe me, and she still thinks Titanic is unsinkable."  
  
"Lets go. We're wasting time."   
  
They were following John down a flight of stairs when Lily said, "Does   
anyone else notice that slight tilt?"   
  
Lily was right; everything was tilted downward. We have to get out of   
here, James thought. John was in the lead; they went down another   
flight of stairs. That's when they found one of the locked gates. A   
large crowd of third class passengers with some of their luggage was   
waiting for the stewards to unlock the gate. The stewards were trying   
to calm them down. They moved passed the crowd and kept walking down   
hallways that lead to Scotland Road. "There's a gate down these   
stairs," John said as he started to walk down. When they reached the   
end of the stairs they noticed that there was some seawater leaking   
in.   
  
"The water is freezing!" Lily exclaimed. They started to walk faster   
toward the gate.  
  
James tried to open the gate. "No! It's locked."   
  
"Damn," John said tiredly. "Wait, do you hear footsteps?"   
  
They turned around and saw a young man they didn't know running   
towards them. The man ran up to the gate shook it. He then turned to   
them and yelled out, "Ouvrez cette porte en ce moment!"  
  
"We don't speak French," Lily said calmly. "Calm down, we could lead   
you to the main gate."   
  
"Je vous commande d'ouvrir cette Porte. Je dois obtenir à la plate-  
forme de bateau."  
  
"Sir," John took a step towards the livid Frenchman. "Follow us, we'll   
take you to the gate." John was saying this slowly so the man could   
get the concept.   
  
"Stand en arrière. Ne venez pas plus étroitement."   
  
"We'll help you."  
  
In one sudden movement the Frenchman pulled an object out of his   
pocket and lunged at John. John collapsed to the floor, while the   
Frenchman ran away.   
  
"John!" Lily shouted as her and James kneeled beside him. "Oh my God,   
James, he's bleeding!"  
  
"He's been stabbed!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok here are the translations for the crazy Frenchman: "Ouvrez   
cette porte en ce moment!"- "Open this door this moment!"  
  
"Je vous commande d'ouvrir cette Porte. Je dois obtenir à la plate-  
forme de bateau."- "I order you to open this Door. I must get to the   
boat deck."  
  
"Stand en arrière. Ne venez pas plus étroitement."- "Stand back. Do   
not come any closer."   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. A Chaotic Hour

A/N: Look I fixed it! And a thanks for telling me that it was in two different chapters! It's a long and boring story, so enough boring chatter and on to chapter 9! 

Ch.9 A Chaotic Hour

"John!" Lily shouted as her and James kneeled beside him. "Oh my God, James, he's bleeding!"

"He's been stabbed!"  

*~*~*

John looked like he was in deep pain. His skin was increasingly growing paler every second. Lily didn't know if that was from the loss of blood or the dampened floor. 

"Lily, give me something to put on his cut."

Lily looked around, "Here use my shawl." Lily gave the shawl to James who used it to apply pressure to John's deep wound. "John, you're going to be fine."

"Get out of here," John said feebly. 

"We're not leaving you," Lily said.

"No, leave, save your selves." His voice was getting hushed with every sentence. "Go. Go up the stairs and… and try to find a way to the… lifeboats." When Lily and James shook they're heads in protest, he continued. "Promise me… both of you. That you… won't stay behind…because of me. You'll leave… and get out of here… alive." 

"John, you'll be fine."

"Promise." 

James glanced at Lily then looked at John, "Fine. We promise." 

John closed his eyes slowly, and soon Lily and James couldn't hear him breathing. Lily quickly put her fingers to his neck and said, "Oh my God, there's no pulse." Tears started to flow down her face. 

They stood up. James took Lily in his arms to comfort her. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Lily opened her mouth to protest but noticed the water reaching her ankles. They ran back to the stairs and walked up them carefully because of the seawater rushing down the stairs. James held Lily to keep her from falling. They retraced their steps to Scotland Road. James spotted a flight of stairs that they didn't notice before. "Lily, this way."

Lily took hold of James' hand as they ran up the stairs to find an empty room. They observed that no water had reached this floor, yet. There were stairs to their right. It was leading down. "What should we do? This place is a labyrinth." 

"We don't have any other choices," James said looking at Lily; he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. 

"Lets go," Lily said gripping James' hand firmly. They ran down the stairway hoping it would lead them to a different place but "we're in Scotland Road again! Are we in the Twilight Zone?"

"Worse." They searched the corridor frantically.

Lily shouted, "over there!" They ran down the passage, and down another flight of stairs. "This is a nightmare!" Lily said as she slipped on the flooding floor. "It's freezing!" They quickly searched through the nonstop hallway. Splashing throughout the twists and turns of the flooding antechamber they found another staircase leading up. 

When they reached the top of the stairs there was a gate blocking the way out. "This has got to be the way out!" James said.

"It's a relief to get out of that water, it only came up a little past our ankles but it was really really icy! Is it locked?"

James tried to open the gate. "It's locked." They began to shake the gate violently.

Lily glanced back and saw the ice-cold seawater rushing up the steps. Lily shouted out, "Help, somebody! Help, please!" 

"Lily this isn't the time to have a nervous breakdown."

"Well, then stop acting so calm." Lily said back. "I'm sorry, that was cruel."

"It's ok. We'll get through this."

Lily screamed when the freezing water reached their ankles. "James, what should we do?"

"I don't know." James said. "Lily, look at me." she faced him; he put his hand on her face. She felt so cold; her lips were turning purple, she was shivering. "Lily, I want you to know that I'm sorry earlier today, about Linda. And that it's not my fault…"     

            "I know; you don't have to apologize." The water was rapidly rising passed their knees. Lily's face was getting paler.

"Listen. I need to say this incase we don't make it out of here." The freezing water was up to their waist. "Lily, I… I love you."

Tears started to form in Lily's eyes; she wiped them away. The water level was halfway up to Lily's shoulders. "James, I love you too." She looked around at the rising water. "James! That's it! Use your wand to unlock the gate, I can't find mine." 

            "Ok" James began to search his pockets for his wand but he could only use one hand while the other was holding on to the gate to keep his clothes from weighing him down. The water was up to Lily's shoulders now.

            "James, hurry." 

            "I can't find my wand anywhere."

            "Keep looking." The water was now up to James' shoulders and Lily's neck. "Hurry!" 

            "Found it!" James said a spell as fast as he could, "parva magna!" The gate shot off the hinges. The current pushed Lily and James through the opening and kept carrying them down the hallway. They reached the dry part of the hallway. "How do you get blow up the gate from 'I love you'. You alright?" James asked as he helped Lily up when they got out of the rushing water and down a hallway.

"I don't know and I'm fine, just cold." Lily searched her pockets for her wand. She then cast a drying spell on herself while James did the same. "That's better." They looked around the beautifully decorated hallway, "where are we?"

"My guess is second class." James took Lily by the hand. "We have to get to a lifeboat quickly, lets get going."

            "Ok, but first let me get this straight, you love me?" Lily said in an optimistic voice.

            "Yes I do. Surprised?" James said smiling.

            Lily blushed, that smile almost made her knees collapse. "Yes, I mean no. I don't know."

            James put his hands around her waist and said, "Well, what do you know?"

            "I know that I love you." Lily then kissed James passionately for only a second when they felt seawater coming down the hallway. 

            "We'll continue this later. Lets go to the boat deck." They ran down the seemingly endless hallway until they reached a staircase leading upward. At the top of the stairs there was a sign that read 'Second class stairs D deck'.

                                                ~Back in Hogwarts~

            "Jacqueline, Remus, April!" Sirius said as he reached them in the common room.

            April stood up, "What is it? What's wrong?" 

            "Dumbledore wants to see us. I think he might have found Lily and James." Sirius said quickly, "Come on, let's go." With that the four ran out of the room as fast as they could to Dumbledore's office. 

            "As Mr. Black might have told you, we found Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said to the group who were sitting in his office.

            "Finally," Sirius smiled, "Without James we haven't been able to play a decent prank on the Slytherins."

            Remus sighed, "he wasn't even gone a week."

            Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Please let me finish. As I said we found them, but I'm still trying to find a way to bring them back from the past."

            April sighed, "Are they ok?"

            Dumbledore looked away and said, "Well, they are now." 

            "What's that supposed to mean?" The four asked in unison.

            "Well, to make a long story short, they're on a sinking ship in the middle of the ocean." 

            "But wouldn't they come back by now with the time turner?" Remus asked.

            "They should have which means they must have lost it." Dumbledore crossed the room and added, " Don't worry they'll be fine."          

                                                            ~In 1912~

Lily said excitedly, "now all we have to do is keep going up the staircase until we reach A deck." James nodded and they took off running up the stairs. Soon they saw signs as they passed the different staircases, 'C deck'. 'B deck'. 'A deck' "Look! We're here!"

            "No look another stairwell, that should lead us to the boat deck." They ran up the stairs to find two doors that lead to the boat deck. "Finally." 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time!      


	10. A Lifeboat?

A/N: Hey! I finally updated! I have nothing really to say, so here is chapter 10. 

Ch.10 A Lifeboat?

            They turned to the door on their left. The first thing Lily became aware of was the sudden drop in temperature. It felt as they just walked into a freezer. She directed her gaze to the sky; there were stars everywhere but no moon to be seen. She tripped into James, which made her direct her thoughts back to the ship. The tilt of the ship was now more distinct. She looked around; there were no signs of any passengers from third class, just first and a small amount of second class. 

"Lil, stay close, I don't want to lose you."

Lily nodded and took hold on his hand. There were four lifeboats to their left, one of them had already left, and one of the other three was just being uncovered. They decided to walk farther down to find a lifeboat that was already taking on passengers. 

When they were walking downward toward the front of the ship James hoped there would be a boat. He also knew that he wasn't allowed on. When he summoned that book about the Titanic, days ago, he read that women and children were at first, only allowed to enter the lifeboats. He had to make sure that Lily would get to a lifeboat. He realized that if he wasn't on one of the lifeboats once they were all gone, how slim his changes of survival were in the ocean. 

"James!"

"What?"

"There are no more boats down here."

James looked ahead of them, there were no more boats at the bow, and they had already left. They just passed the band, which was playing at the entrance to the gymnasium when they heard a noise. Everyone looked up and saw a huge signal flare light up the sky and then die down just as quickly as it came up.  

 "Time is running out," Lily said. 

"Come on lets go back, there were some lifeboats near the back of the ship." They took off towards the back of the ship as fast as they could without colliding into other passengers. On the left side of the ship there was only one boat that was loading passengers. While the two next to it were being lowered. 

They got in line for the lifeboat. Lily thought that her nightmare of this night was almost over until she heard the officer in charge. 

"Women and children _only_."

Lily gasped and looked at James, "What does he mean by 'women and children only'?" 

James looked at her, "Well, the rule is that women and children get on the lifeboats first. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want you to worry."

"But he said 'only'. That means he's not letting any men on." Before James could say anything she added, "James, I'm either going in a lifeboat with you or not at all."

"Lily, you have to get in the lifeboat."

"No. I won't leave you."

"I'll get on another lifeboat." James said reassuringly. "But you have to get on this one."

Lily looked at James, "I know how this story ends." She lowered her voice. "About how there aren't enough lifeboats. That's why I'm not leaving you."

The officer shouted out again, "women and children only. Stand back sir." He said to a man.

James said softly, "Lily, please don't make this harder than it already is." 

"Your turn Miss," The officer turned to Lily and held out his hand. 

Lily looked at the officer, then at James. "Don't make me do this James."

"Lily, you have to get into the lifeboat. Listen." Lily faced him. "I love you. I'll feel better if you're in the lifeboat where you're safe."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, I'll get into a lifeboat. Don't worry." James smiled and kissed her on the lips then asked, "Please, can you get in the lifeboat?"

Lily said reluctantly, "fine. Your kisses are going to be the end of me." 

The officer took hold of Lily's hand and helped her get into the lifeboat. Once Lily was seated, the officer gave orders to lower the lifeboat. 

James watched Lily as the lifeboat was being lowered to the black ocean. "I love you, Lils."

Lily said out loud, "I love you too." Lily raised her voice and said, "James Potter, I better see you again or else…" The lifeboat was too far away and James couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. 

When the lifeboat, Lily was on rowed away from view, James turned around and thought to himself, Now what do I do?   

A/N: I hope you liked chapter 10. Please Review. (The more reviews I get the quicker chapter 11 will be up. Bye!  


	11. Final Moments

A/N: I'm so sorry! I was going to update last week but I was busy, I'm sorry. I loved all the reviews! Thank you all. So enough of my talking, enjoy!

Ch.11 Final Moments 

James walked toward the bow slowly. He was walking so sluggish because of the slant. 

~Lily's PoV~ 

Lily sat in lifeboat number 12. She stared at Titanic with tears streaming down her face. Why, she thought, why did I leave James? I should have stayed with him. Damn him and his persuasiveness. (A/N: Can anyone else picture Lily having a nervous breakdown in a lifeboat? Just me? Ok, back to the story)

     ~James' PoV~

"James, is that you?"

James turned around and saw Max come up to him. "Max," James said in surprise. "You're still here. Where's Kathleen?"

"She's in one of the lifeboats. Speaking of which, I can't talk long." Then he asked if Lily was on a lifeboat before continuing. "I need you to do me a favor."

James looked at Max and answered, "of course, what is it?"

Max looked around and said, "It's obvious that Titanic will sink. The First Officer just told me that there aren't enough lifeboats for all the passengers." Max paused before continuing, "This is hard for me to ask, but incase I don't … survive, and you do, I would appreciate it if you would give this to Kathleen." He reached into his pocket and took out a letter. He handed it to James who put it in his own pocket. 

"What's in the letter?"

Max sighed, "It's my goodbye. I have to go now. Please remember to give the letter to Kathleen."

"Don't worry, I'll remember."

"Thank you." Before leaving Max added, "I knew I could count on you." Then he said goodbye and left. 

James started to walk while wishing that all this would be over soon. He wanted to be in Hogwarts again with Lily. He also wanted to see his friends again. 

He reached a dead end; crowds of passengers were starting to block the way James came from. He pushed his way to the rail and saw three lifeboats, one was being uncovered, one was already taking on passengers, and the other one, which was smaller than the rest was left, unnoticed at the moment. 

The officer in charge of loading the lifeboats was looking around the crowd of men. "Crew members!" He shouted, but no one came. "I need two men to row the lifeboat. (A/N: Cause I don't think women wanted to row a lifeboat. I don't know why though cause that sounds fun) He chose some men passengers to work the davits in order to lower the lifeboat. The officer looked around and said, "I need more people to help!" 

~Lily's PoV~

Lily was shivering from the icy cold. Think of warm places, she told herself. This isn't working! If I _ever_ get back to Hogwarts I will lock myself in a room with a fireplace. 

~James' PoV~

James couldn't believe his luck; he was sitting in lifeboat number 2 helping out by steering. He thought how he got there, the officer in charge chose the passenger next to James to help row the lifeboat. Then he told James that he needed him to steer the boat. (A/N: sorry but I couldn't think how I wanted James to get off the ship.) As the lifeboat was being lowered James looked into the portholes. The first-class rooms were still brightly lit, on C-deck or B-deck, James couldn't tell, the water rushing in was visible and the furniture was falling to the floor. Before they hit the ocean the men on board were searching for a plug. A person found it easily since the boat was half full, and put in place just as they hit the dark ocean. They rowed away with difficulty; it took James awhile to learn how to use the small rudder. Soon they were a safe distance from Titanic. Now all they could was wait. 

~Lily's PoV~

Lily stared at Titanic without blinking. The deck of the ship was getting steeper with every minute. Please, Lily pleaded, please let James be safe. She tried to block out the sounds of the ship, and the people left onboard screaming. More tears filled her eyes when she could see that there were a lot of passengers and crew left onboard with only four small boats. James, she said to herself, where are you? 

"Did you hear that?" A woman said who was in the lifeboat with Lily. 

"What?" A crewmember asked.

"The captain, listen!"

Then they heard it, the captain shouting something out to the lifeboats through a megaphone. 

"What did he say?" 

"I think he told the lifeboats to come back."

"They want us to take on more passengers!"

The officer in charge of the boat said, "No, we're not going back." 

Lily asked, "What?"

The officer yelled back, "We're not going back, they'll drag us down when the ship sinks. There will be a whirlpool and we'll all get caught in it."

A young woman said back to the officer, "But we have to do something." 

The officer just ignored her and ordered the other crewmembers to row further away. 

The rest of the night's events became imbedded in Lily and James' mind. They watched from different places the last lifeboat to leave Titanic, almost full. They heard slightly Captain Smith announce to the crew through the megaphone, "It's every man for himself!" 

The first shock was when the passengers in the lifeboats witnessed some people on board jump overboard into the icy ocean. Moments later, the forward funnel collapsed trapping people in the ocean under it. 

Lily closed her eyes in horror, when she reopened them the next thing she saw was the all the lights on the ship blink once then go out completely. Now everyone could just see Titanic outlined by the stars in the sky. What they could barely see was now transferred into sound. An unbearable sound of ripping metal shot through the night, every one in the lifeboats watched as the outline of the great ship broke into two and the bow sink into the black ocean. There were still a lot of people left on the stern. People screaming for help, people jumping into the darkness. Then the stern started to fill with water and slowly disappear beneath the surface. In the lifeboat next to Lily's a crewmember announced that it was 2:20 in the morning. 

The next hour was the longest ever. To Lily it felt like two days. Soon in the next half hour the screams died down until it was completely quiet. They were all alone.

After about 30 minutes some passengers in Lily's lifeboat looked toward the horizon then Lily saw it too, rockets. Their rescue ship was finally here! 

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I didn't know how I wanted James to get off Titanic, I was going to have him be in the ocean but that was too much like the movie. I'll update soon, this time I promise. Bye.


	12. Kathleen

A/N: Hey, I don't have much to say but thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 12…

Ch.12 Kathleen

It was 4:10 and James had just gotten on the Carpathia, their rescue ship. James' lifeboat was the first aboard the Carpathia; while everyone was rushed inside James wanted to wait for Lily, despite the cold and fatigue. A steward came by and gave James a blanket and hot chocolate. 

~4 hours later~

  James was still waiting on the boat deck for Lily. He watched as lifeboat after lifeboat was brought on board with the survivors. Finally the last lifeboat approached Carpathia. He searched the lifeboat with difficulty; the lifeboat was so crowed that the sides of the boat were only inches above the waves. At last he spotted Lily, she was shivering from the cold.

                                                ~Lily's PoV~  

~20 minutes later~

Lily finally came aboard. She was shivering from the cold and could barely stand still. A steward gave her a warm blanket; after she thanked him she looked around for James. Then she saw him, their eyes locked. She started to walk towards him as fast as she could. And increased her speed. When she reached him, they embraced. Lily had tears of happiness run down her face. "James! James, you're here! I was so scared that you wouldn't make it." 

"Lils, you have no confidence in me." They broke away and James wiped the tears from Lily's face. "I would never leave you like that."

"I was so scared."

"I know, I was too, lets go inside now you're freezing."

When Lily and James went inside, a steward directed them to the library were beds were set up for passengers. Since there were only a few amount of rooms left for the passengers of the Titanic, a lot of people had to sleep in either the library or the smoking room. When they entered to library, Lily explained to James why her lifeboat was the last to be rescued. "Well since the lifeboat could carry at least 25 more people, at daybreak some passengers from boat no.14 came aboard. We also took on passengers that were on top of the lifeboat that was turned upside down. All the extra weight took us a long time to reach the Carpathia." 

It was about 3:00 when Lily and James had woken up from a nap in the library. There had been an announcement that a list of all the survivors was put up, and that there was going to be a small church service in a room, for all those who were lost at sea. When Lily and James reached the dining room, where the list of survivors was posted, they waited until the crowd passed. As soon as most of the crowd passed, the scanned the list; they noticed that in steerage, that Linda wasn't on the list. And of course, John wasn't on the list either. They moved on to first class, they searched and found Kathleen on the list. They looked for a long time for Max's name after checking more than once they realized that he didn't survive. 

"Oh my god…" James whispered under his breath. 

"How could he…?" Lily trailed off. Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. 

"We should find Kathleen," James said while he and Lily walked out of the room.

After exploring room after room, they finally found Kathleen sitting alone on a bed. They walked over to Kathleen as quietly as they could. "Kathleen?" Lily asked gently. 

Kathleen looked up; she had red rims around her eyes. The look on her face told them that she knew about Max. "Lily! James!" She stood up slowly and hugged both of them. "I'm glad that you're both alive." 

James said quietly, "Kathleen, um, when I was still on Titanic, I saw Max. He gave me this," He pulled out the letter and handed it to Kathleen. "He told me to give it to you."

Kathleen opened the letter with her hands trembling. She read the letter once to herself and more tears appeared in her eyes. 

Lily said, "Maybe you should sit down." Kathleen sat down on the bed also Lily and James sat down in front of her. 

Kathleen looked up at James and Lily and said quietly. "I'm sorry. Want me to tell you what the letter says?" When she got no answer she read out loud the letter in her hands. 

"Dearest Kathleen," she read.

            "If you are reading this letter now that means I am no longer with you. It also means you are alive and safe which is most important to me. It also means our baby has survived. Please take good care of him you will be a wonderful mother. Tell them that their father loved them very much. I know that we shall meet again even if it takes us many life times. But we will find each other and we will have the life we always dreamed about together. Please take comfort in knowing that I will love you and our child always and forever. Until we meet again.                                                 

Max" 

Lily had tears in her eyes, "baby? What baby?"

Kathleen paused before answering, "well we just found out two days ago, I'm pregnant." 

There was a moment before Lily said, "I think Max would have made a great father."

Kathleen nodded, "He was so excited when we found out. You should have seen him, he was so happy."

"My dream had come true, you know? I wanted to fall in love and have a family. My life was perfect, then…then when Titanic sank, my dream sank with it."

James said softly, "Everything will be fine, don't worry."

"I don't know what to do!" Kathleen exclaimed. "I can't go back to my parents."

            "Why?" Lily asked.

            "Well it all started when Max and I first met, it was at my debut more then a year ago. We saw each other across the room and the rest is a blur. We talked practically the whole night. I remember that when I had to leave, Max kissed my hand and said, 'until we meet again.' My father never liked him; he thought that Max wasn't good enough for me. My father kept telling me to marry for money so I'll be taken care of, but I didn't care about that. He forbade me from seeing Max ever again. But that didn't stop us. Over the next month, Max and I met in secret and soon we fell in love with each other. Everything was perfect and for the first time in my life I was happy. Then, all Hell broke loose; my parents betrothed me to some man twice my age. While they planned my wedding, Max and I where searching for a way out of my engagement. For the longest time we couldn't think of any solution." 

            Lily was astonished, "What happened? How did you get out of your engagement?" 

            "Well, I tired to extend the wedding plans. I hid the wedding invitations, I also claimed I couldn't decide on dresses for the bridesmaids. That prolonged the wedding for six months. My parents didn't realize I didn't want to get married to the man they chose."

            "On our one year anniversary, Max and I went to the park for a late night stroll. We were walking when Max told me that he loved me more than anything else and he asked me to marry him. I felt the same way and I said yes."

            "Of course it was a problem though since I was already betrothed to. When I told my parents that Max proposed they were enraged and moved up the wedding so it would be next month."

            "The only solution to my problem was that Max and I should elope. I escaped from my parent's mansion and left a note. Soon Max and I were married and we spent our honeymoon in Europe."

            James finished, "And you two were coming back home on the Titanic."

            Kathleen nodded and more tears fell. "I don't feel very well, I'm going to go to the doctor on board and then I might as well send word to Max's parents. Thank you both so much for comforting me." Kathleen stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

                                                            *~*~*

            James and Lily were walking down the hallways of the ship. Now what do we do? James thought. They continued to walk for a while and then there was a slight popping noise coming from behind them. They turned and there was the time turner in the middle of the floor. "Where did that come from?"

            "I don't know; lets go back to Hogwarts please." They both walked towards the time turner and picked it up at the same time. The hallway started to become blurry. All James and Lily knew was that they were going back to Hogwarts.  

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and I want you to know that the next time I update it will be the LAST CHAPTER! I'm so shocked, only one more chapter. See you soon.


	13. The Present

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sad to announce that this is the last chapter of "Finding Love in the Past".  *Tear* First I would like to say THANKS for reading this fic and not telling me how bad it is, thank you.

Katie Rose: I read that book that you mentioned in your review (It's actually one of my favorite books) and it seems similar but is different because the engagement was after Kathleen meet Max (and yes that's where I got the name Max) not before and there are some other details but they are different from Titanic The Long Night.  

Here is the last chapter:

Ch.13 The Present 

            The spinning sensation came back to them as they left Carpathia. Suddenly they stopped spinning and fell to the floor. 

Professor Dumbledore looked at them and said, "Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter, I'm glad you're back. You can stand up, you know." 

Lily and James both realized at the same time where they were. James helped Lily up and said, "We're back! In our own time!"

Lily smiled. Dumbledore said, "Please sit down, I believe you two had quite the adventure." When they sat down he continued, "I'll allow you to leave soon but first I must tell you that finding you was not easy."

They sat down and Lily apologized, "We're sorry professor."  

"That's quite alright."

"We're not in trouble are we?"

"No. Unless you did something you shouldn't have done." The headmaster sat down in his chair. "I will say however, please do not do that again."

"We won't."

James spoke up, "I have a question professor." 

"Go ahead."

"How did you find us?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "It wasn't easy. At first I tracked down the time turner and once I realized you two weren't aware of its location, I summoned it. Then I used a spell that would transfer a, sort of recollection from the time turner into an image seen from a basin. I recognized the Titanic at once. Afterward I had asked the Divination professor to find out if you two were in fact on the ship, she gave me the most peculiar response. She said started to name movie titles both past and future, and something about a song. Well to make a long story short, she didn't help at all. Once I located you I realized the ship would soon sink and in all the disarray and confusion I knew I had to wait to send the time turner to bring you back. The hardest part was to wait to make sure you would both survive and get on the rescue ship. Once you were on the Carpathia I bewitched the time turner into a portkey as well as a time turner. When you both touched it you ended up here. That's basically it." 

James and Lily had their eyes wide open in shock. Lily then said, "I have one question though."

"Yes?"

"Well, when James and I were on Titanic, we met two passengers who we believed were, um, the past lives of two of our friends."

"Is your question what happened to them after Titanic?"

James said, "Well, one of them, the other didn't, survive." 

"May I ask who they were?"

"Remus and Jacqueline. Their names were Max and Kathleen, though."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "We sometimes have memories from our past lives through dreams, muggles also, but not everyone. When we see things we might have seen in our past life we experience déjà vu." 

Lily said, "But Max and Kathleen were married, wouldn't Remus and Jacqueline remember that?"

Dumbledore smiled, "well that would explain why they have been hanging out with each other so much." 

Lily and James asked together, "What?" 

"Well, see for your selves. I suggest that you two go and find your friends," He added, "you might be surprised. Also it's a Hogsmeade weekend so most of the students are gone." 

James and Lily shared a confused look. They stood up and when they reached the door Dumbledore stopped them.

"But please do not mention anything about their past lives. That knowledge might prevent any future relationship between them from happening."

They both nodded and left his office.

                                                *~*~*

                                                (In 1913)

It was almost a year since the sinking of the Titanic and Kathleen was sitting in her bedroom with her daughter sleeping in her arms. Kathleen was thinking of how much she missed Max. She stood up and slowly walked to the baby's bedroom. She quietly put Maxine down in her crib. Kathleen reached to turn out the lights when she thought that she could almost feel Max's presence in the room. Before she shut the door she knew that Max would always be with her and Maxine, and she would never leave him.

                                                *~*~*

                                    (Back in Hogwarts)

They walked quickly to the common room, James said when they were almost there, "What does Dumbledore mean by 'they have been hanging out'? What happened while we were gone?"

"I don't know." They reached the portrait and said the password. As soon as they entered the almost empty common room, the first thing they saw was April and Sirius sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Lily was about to open her mouth to say something to April when James stopped her. They watched as Sirius pulled April close to him. And to Lily and James' shock April and Sirius started to kiss passionately (AN: like really passionately). Lily grabbed James' hand and walked silently out of the common room. When they reached the safety of the hallway Lily said, "I'm so shocked." 

James nodded in agreement and said, "I hope that's all that changed around here. I don't think I could handle another surprise like that."

"Lets find Remus, he'll explain what we missed." They started to walk down the corridor when they heard voices. Lily pushed James behind a statue.

"What was that…"

"Shush" Lily made a motion for James to keep quiet and said, "Lets listen in." They both moved so they could watch who was coming down the hallway without being seen.

"You're leaving tomorrow then?" Jacqueline's distinct voice said. "Tell you're mum I hope she feels better."    

"I will," Remus said. "That reminds me, have fun with April and Sirius while I'm gone."

"Oh no, you're leaving me alone with them! That's not fair, all they do is snog!" Jacqueline pushed Remus playfully. "I can't believe you're leaving me with them."    

"What was that for?" Remus asked. 

Lily and James couldn't hear Jacqueline's response, all they heard was her mumble something but they saw Jacqueline trying to get away and Remus come from behind and wrap his arms around Jacqueline's waist. Jacqueline started to giggle and say, "let go. That tickles."

Remus laughed, "Not until you say you're sorry."

"Never! I'll never apologize."

 Lily saw Remus lean in and whisper something in Jacqueline's ear. When Jacqueline started to giggle again, James made a face. They both stood up and walked in front of the statue and James coughed loudly. 

Jacqueline and Remus jumped away and they started to blush slightly. Lily tried to keep a straight face. Jacqueline tried to speak before Lily could ask, "Lily! James! You're back!" 

            Lily ran up to both of them and gave Remus a hug. "You're here!"

Remus and Jacqueline were confused, "Of course I'm here, and I never left." 

Lily then hugged Jacqueline, "And you're not upset or pre…"

James put his hand over Lily's mouth before she could finish the sentence and said, "We're confused about what happened while we were gone."

            Jacqueline and Remus looked at each other and both said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

            Lily said, "April and Sirius."

            Jacqueline and Remus sighed with relief and both said, "oh." 

                                                (Later that night)

Lily, James, Sirius, April, Jacqueline, and Remus were all sitting in the common room way past curfew, with the fire blazing. James had just finished telling them what had happened on board Titanic leaving out Kathleen and Max. During the story, which Lily knew all too well, had fallen asleep on James' lap. 

After hearing of James and Lily's getting together, Jacqueline screamed out, "Pay up Sirius! You owe me 10 sickles!" 

Lily woke with a start. When she opened her eyes she saw April sitting on Sirius' lap. "What the Hell? How did this happen?" Lily looked up at James and asked, "Is this a dream?" 

James looked at Sirius and said, "Yeah, How did you two get together?"

Sirius and April looked at each other and said, "Well the night when you two disappeared, April was sitting in the common room alone. And I just came into the room and sat down next to her, and one thing lead to another and the next thing we knew we were snogging."  

Jacqueline whispered to Lily, "ever since then."

Lily repeated out loud, "snogging ever since then?"

"Yeah, this is the longest time they've been next to each other without snogging."

April got offended, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that all you did was snog the whole time Lily was gone."

Lily and James sighed; they missed a lot while they were gone.

~The Next Day~

It was around noon, and April and Sirius was in the common room sitting down in front of the empty fireplace. "April," Sirius said.

"Yes."

"Um, I've went out with a lot of girls before and the relation ship never lasted more than a week."

April thought; He's not going to break up with me is he?

Sirius continued, "And I never felt this way about anyone else I've dated before. And I just want to say that I love you."

April was surprised, Sirius Black saying the word love. "I love you too Sirius." Then April kissed Sirius and both of them knew that this relationship would last much longer than a week.

                                                *~*~*

Jacqueline was walking with Remus to the door that would lead them outside. They both stood at the base of the stairs and Jacqueline said, "Bye Remus, see you soon." 

"Bye."

Jacqueline watched as Remus walked to the carriage he opened the door and then paused. He then turned around and ran back to Jacqueline.

"What's wrong?" Jacqueline asked, "Did you forget something?"

Remus smiled and replied, "yes I did." Before Jacqueline could ask he leaned in and kissed Jacqueline. Jacqueline, at first surprised then kissed him back. When they broke apart, they both said goodbye and Remus walked over to the carriage and got in. Jacqueline, who was still surprised watched the carriage pull away from Hogwarts and then she turned around and went back inside.    

                                                            *~*~*

"I think they have a chance," James whispered to Lily. They were outside on the Hogwarts grounds enjoying the first warm day in a long time. And they just watched Remus kissing Jacqueline before leaving.

            "Yes, I think so too. But I wish they knew about them being Max and Kathleen. I don't understand how that would ruin anything."

            "Well, look at it this way, what would you do if we were friends and April and Sirius told us that in a past life we were married?"

            Lily thought for a moment and then answered truthfully, "I would avoid you. But do you think so?"

            "Think what?"

            "That we were together in a past life?"

            James faced Lily and said, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're together now. And we'll always be together. I'll always love you."

            Lily smiled and said, "And I'll always love you." And they sealed their promise to each other with a long passionate kiss under the warm sky.

                                                The End.


End file.
